Ulfric Stormcloak
Ulfric Stormcloak is the Jarl of Windhelm and the leader of the Stormcloak rebellion in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. He believes that Skyrim should free itself from the Puppet government of the Empire. Some believe Ulfric to be a hero, while others label him an opportunist, leading him to play the role of one of the main anti-heroes/villains in the game. Personality Ulfric is a well-respected Jarl in Skyrim, in fact many, including his enemy General Tullius at one point, considered him a hero. However, like many monarchs, he also has opposers as well; many Imperial loyalists see him as an oppressed leader and seeing him nothing more than a political enemy to the Empire. To his fellow Nords, he treats them with full respect, and is shown to give them the potential benefits they need. He is known throughout Skyrim to be a powerful, courageous warrior, as shown in battle, and also from the fact that he is willing to break away from the Empire. However, despite the respect he shows towards his Nordic kin, he is also known to be quite racist, as to all other people of other races (save for the Dragonborn if they are a non-Nord race and supporter of him), he expresses his displeasure to them. He does however hold less of a grudge on those races that do support him however. Role Ulfric is first seen by the player (who is later revealed to be the Dovahkiin) at the beginning of the game captured and condemned to death in the town of Helgen by the Empire. Right before he believes his rebellion has ultimately failed, a black dragon attacks the small community, freeing Ulfric and many of his men, allowing them a second chance to revolt against the Empire once more. If the Dragonborn decides to join the Stormcloaks in the rebellion, he has his right-hand man Galmar Stone-Fist send the Dragonborn to slay an ice wraith located just outside of Winterhold. The Dragonborn succeeds in the mission, and is then officially initiated into the Stormcloaks. He then sends the Dragonborn, Galmar, and several of his men to obtain the Jagged Crown hidden in a nordic crypt called Korvanjund before the rebellion begins. Despite the many strenuous obstacles they encounter inside the tomb, they succeed in obtaining the crown and return it to Windhelm, where now the rebellion officially begins with the invasion of Whiterun. After successfully invading Writerun and overwhelming the other holds controlled by the Empire, he and the Dragonborn begin final preparations on the invasion on Solitude. They make their way through the battle-ravaged city and confront General Tullius and his right-hand Legate Rikke, killing the latter and incapacitating the former. Their, after a brief discussion of how the Imperials are "not the bad guys", Ulfric then replies by stating that it maybe true, but neither are they "the good guys", to which Tullius reluctantly agrees. Ulfric then asks the Dragonborn to finish off Tullius with his personal war axe, which the Dragonborn carries on with, effectively ending the Civil War. Afterwards, Ulfric, now the unofficial High King of Skyrim, gives a speech stating that Elisif will be spared and carry on her duties as Jarl of Solitude, and states that once the Moot meets in the near future, he will officially become High King. He then thanks the Dragonborn for his/her loyalty and effort in the rebellion, and tells them that he is in their debt. Alternatively, the Dragonborn can side with the Imperials and overtake Windhelm and eliminate him. See also Ulfric Stormcloak on Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Elder Scrolls Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Monarchs Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Wealthy Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:War Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tragic Category:Military Category:Supporters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Grey Zone Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Aristocrats Category:Extremists Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Protector of Innocence